Back to the Present
by kdr2730
Summary: COMPLETE! Lucy can't get over losing Wyatt to Jessica, his wife. Now that's Jessica's back all Lucy can do is look to the present, not the past; that only she and Wyatt remember.
1. Hollywood Aftermath

Hey everybody! Here is my first Timeless story. I hope y'all enjoy.

Jiya laid in her bed and listened to Lucy thrash around for more than an hour. She could hear the unmistakable sounds of her trying to relieve the pressure that was built up in her body because of the same dream.

"uah" Lucy moaned suddenly sitting up.

"Feel better?" Jiya asked cautiously.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Jiya." Lucy responded embarrassed.

"It's okay," Jiya smiled, "It was only a little over an hour this time."

"Ugh."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No… Yes… I don't know…" Lucy groaned, "I can still feel his hands, lips and kisses on my body."

"Lucy, I can't imagine what you're going through right now."

"Thanks, Jiya." Lucy smiled into the dark.

Lucy had woken up to another finger induced orgasm. When will this end, she kept wondering. She was tired of dreaming about Wyatt. He had chosen Jessica. Which he should have, she's his wife. But did he really have to go on like their night in Hollywood hadn't even happened?

Rolling over Lucy buried her head into her pillow and tried to go to sleep. That's when dream started all over again…

_They were standing by the pool finishing their drinks. Heddy had called them love birds, God love birds. She had been embarrassed at first, then she looked at Wyatt. He smirked, oh God how she loved that smirk. _

_Talking about Heddy and George being inventing partners brought out a whole different side to Wyatt. A side she hadn't seen in a long time. An honest side. _

_"__Some men find a beautiful woman with brains intimidating." Wyatt mused looking at Lucy. _

_"__Heddy just wants to be respected." Lucy countered. _

_"__I wasn't talking about Heddy." _

_Looking back and forth, "You find me intimidating?" Lucy questioned. _

_"__Oh sorry, I didn't mean you." Wyatt responded slightly laughing, "come on." _

_"__What?" _

_"__I just mean you're not hideous." _

_"__Oh not hideous. Wow" _

_"__Come on." _

_"__Keep it coming." Lucy said laughing. _

_"__You know you're beautiful, alright." Wyatt said confidently. _

_Lucy had never felt more beautiful in her life than hearing those words come out of Wyatt's mouth. It was the most honest conversation they had in a long time. Probably due to the alcohol, but that didn't matter. _

_"__I don't really think of myself that way." Lucy admitted, "I've always seen myself as more of a nerd." _

_Wyatt looked at her and smiled, "I doubt that." Lucy was for all intense and purposes his nerd. _

_"__No, I'm serious. I skipped my prom to attend a speech and debate tournament." Lucy explained but added, "I regret nothing," very quickly. _

_"__That's pretty nerdy." Wyatt agreed. _

_"__I know." She admitted laughingly. _

_The simple bump against Wyatt hadn't meant to be anything other than buddy bump, but the sparks between them made it impossible for Lucy to overlook her feelings for the man standing beside her. The man who had been beside her for months now. _

_"__I bet in high school you were popular and had all the girls lined up around the block." She teased. _

_Wyatt huffed out a breath, "actually I got caught drinking on campus and barred from the prom. I was kinda lost back then." _

Oh God, the next moment. Lucy tosses in her bed. "Not again," she whispers.

_"__You saved my life, you know." Wyatt stated matter of factly. _

_"__Which time?" Lucy teased, "The Alamo, Watergate, I'm losing count." She finished smiling. _

_Huffing, "Oh my God that is not what I meant." Wyatt sighed, "You know why I took this assignment? Because it was dangerous, after Jessica died I just sorta stopped caring. Not anymore." He finished looking directly at Lucy. _

_Lucy stared back at Wyatt, "When I was with my mother and I thought you were dead, I felt the same way." _

"Ugh" Lucy groaned miserably. Getting up she grabbed her towel and headed towards the bathroom. Another ice-cold shower should put her right to sleep. Cause who wouldn't want to dream of Master Sargent Wyatt Logan at night.

"Me." She whispered hopelessly opening the bathroom door.

Turning on the cold water, Lucy stepped back and braced herself for the cold. Stepping underneath the relenting spray she leaned her against the shower wall and closed her eyes. She knew it was useless to try to go to sleep without finishing the dream. The dream she had been reliving for weeks now.

Closing her eyes, she left her mind wander back to Hollywood…

_"__And now?" Wyatt asked looking at her. _

_Without saying a word Lucy took Wyatt's hand and led him to pool side guest house. Walking in in front of him she took several deep breathes trying to steady her nerves. _

_Stopping in front of the fire, Lucy felt Wyatt's hand before it reached her arm. Turning quickly, she faced him as he brought her closer. _

_Wyatt brought his face closer to hers before closing the gap. Their second kiss, or first official as Lucy liked to think of it. The kiss when they were with Bonnie and Clyde had been a ploy to keep them both alive. _

_Lucy brought her hand up to Wyatt's face and rubbed it along his scruffy jaw line. Something she had wanted to do for months now. _

_Breaking apart with an audible smack she looked at Wyatt and was mesmerized by his artic blue eyes. She had been since they had started working together, but tonight, right now there was something in them; something she hadn't seen before. Hope. _

_Taking a deep breath, Lucy all but leapt into Wyatt's body. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him with everything she had. _

_Pulling her tight against his body, Wyatt moved his hands up Lucy's back and pressed her against him. He hadn't felt this much in so long. Turning he slowly, he moved them towards the bed. _

_Keeping Lucy pressed against him, Wyatt trailed kisses across her cheek towards her neck all while lowering the zipper in the back of the ridiculously heavy dress she was wearing. _

_Lucy moaned slightly as Wyatt found the sweet spot on her neck. Pressing harder against him she moved her hands into his hair and guided his mouth back to hers. _

_Pulling away Wyatt turned Lucy around, moved her hair to one side and made quick work of removing the dress while his mouth never left her neck. Smiling he let Lucy turn herself around in his arms. _

_"__Your turn now." She smiled. _

_Wyatt grinned bringing her mouth back to his while her hands fumbled on the small buttons of his dress shirt. Pulling back he helped her finish the buttons and remove the shirt. _

_Lucy took in the view as Wyatt removed his shirt. Stumbling backwards she was caught by strong arms and sparkling blue eyes. _

_Laughing slightly, she smiled as Wyatt kissed her deeply. Wrapping one arm around his neck she used her free hand to undo the button and zipper on Wyatt's pants. _

_Stepping back Lucy slide onto the bed and scuttled up the pillows. Rolling over she noticed Wyatt watching her with hooded eyes. Flipping her hair over one of the pillows, Lucy hooked her finger, telling Wyatt to come get her. _

_Wyatt stopped moving the moment Lucy slide onto the bed and up the pillows. She was the most breath-taking woman he had seen in that moment. She was everything he didn't know he had been missing. _

_Making quick work of his shoes, socks and pants, Wyatt climbed onto the bed and kissed his way up Lucy's body. _

_Lucy's body arched under the attention that Wyatt was giving her. Thrusting her hands into his hair when he reached her inner thigh, Lucy couldn't stop herself from moaning. _

_"__Wyatt." Lucy breathed. _

_"__Hmm." Wyatt responded moving his hands up her slip while his mouth never left her thigh. _

_Grabbing his hair, Lucy pulled until Wyatt was looking her in the eye. _

Shivering slightly, Lucy turned the hot water on. Bracing her back against the wall she took several deep breathes.

"Why can't I forget that night?" she asked the quiet room, "Because Wyatt obviously has."

Putting her head back against the warming tiles, Lucy closed her eyes once again and lost herself in the memory of her one and only night with Wyatt Logan.

_Wyatt settled himself between Lucy's open legs and kissed her deeply. Moving his hips against her he let out a soft moan. Lucy pressed her hips up into Wyatt and moaned against his lips as he pushed up her slip. _

_Arching her back she broke their kiss only to remove the offending material from between them. Now only clad in a skimpy pair of lace underwear, Lucy kissed Wyatt with all she had. _

_Wyatt roved his hands all over Lucy's soft and smooth body. Bring her hips to his body and pushing them back down while moving his mouth to her neck Wyatt pushed her lacy underwear down on one side. _

_Rolling over Wyatt put Lucy on top of him, Lucy ran her fingers along his chest and sides. Looking at Wyatt, Lucy lost herself in his eyes as she met him for an extended kiss. _

_"__Oh God." Lucy moaned as Wyatt's wondering mouth found her nipple. _

_Fisting her hands into his hair, Lucy grounded her hips into Wyatt's hard body as his other hand found her free breast. _

_"__Wyatt." Lucy cried. _

_"__Want me to stop?" Wyatt asked innocently as he moved the hand holding her in his lap up her back. _

_Losing herself for a moment Lucy shook her head and rolled to the side, bringing Wyatt with her. _

_Wyatt kissed Lucy deeply as he moved his hand down her abdomen towards the pulsing heat, he could feel building. Tracing the top of her underwear Wyatt pulled away and looked down at Lucy. _

_Smiling he lifted the hem and let his hand slide down. Lucy gasped as Wyatt's fingers found her clit and circled slowly. _

_"__Wyatt." She begged. _

_"__hmm." He answered sliding a finger inside. _

_Arching her back, Lucy gripped Wyatt's shoulders as he fingered in long lazy strokes. _

_Lucy moaned loudly as Wyatt's thumb circled her clit, "Wyatt." _

_"__Yes Ma'am?" _

_"__Don't call me Ma'am." She moaned as her orgasm filled her suddenly. _

_Wyatt's delicious laughter filled her ears as she came down from her orgasm. _

_Rubbing her hands along his scruffy cheeks, Lucy smiled, "enough foreplay." _

_Wyatt grinned but complied and pushed her underwear the rest of the way down her legs. Shifting on the bed he then removed his boxers and look at her. _

_"__Are you sure?" he asked quietly. _

_"__Yes." She answered just as quiet. _

"So stupid." Lucy said aloud coming out of her fog. "I should have told him I loved him then and there," she mused.

Putting her face into the water, Lucy closed her eyes. She was at the point in her memory where hindsight's 20/20 is a real bitch.

_Wyatt once again settled himself between Lucy's open legs. Kissing her deeply he pushed inside of her. Lucy arched her back at the initial intrusion to her body. Wyatt Logan was not a small man. _

_Moaning she matched him thrust for thrust as they finally shared how they felt for one another. _

_Wyatt kissed Lucy hard as he was about to lose control. Sliding his arm between them he rubbed her clit softly, smiling as Lucy lost control of herself and fell over the edge. Wyatt followed right behind her moaning her name softly. _

_Rolling to the side, Wyatt pulled Lucy close and kissed her deeply. Lucy kissed him back with just as passion. _

_Snuggling into his chest, Lucy closed her eyes and listened to Wyatt's heartbeat slow as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. _

Lucy reached and turned the water off. The hard part of this particular memory was over.

"Back to bed." She sighed.

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and began drying herself off while her mind wandered back.

_Waking up with a smile on her face was something Lucy wasn't used to. Ever since she had lost her sister, Amy, things had been difficult. But feeling a warm body behind her, Lucy rolled over and observed Wyatt. _

_Reaching over she gently ran her hand over cheek and hair. _

_Smiling, "good morning," Wyatt smiled. _

_"__Good morning," she smiled back. _

_Rubbing her hands on his body, "was last night," she paused, "okay?" _

_"__It was great," Wyatt admitted smiling. _

_Laughing, "No I mean, technically we're coworkers," she mused, "is this an HR issue?" _

_"__We don't really have to announce to it everyone. We could just let it be our little secret till we're ready…" Wyatt said as the door opened, "to tell them." He finished turning to look at Rufus's surprised face. _

_"__OOO," Rufus said coming to a stop in the doorway of the guest house, "Yeah, I was looking for both of you." He said embarrassed, "and here you are." _

_Turning towards the door, "and this is me leaving." He said quickly, but not before stealing another glance at his coworkers in the same bed. _

_Smiling Rufus shut the door. _

_"__Busted." Lucy laughed. _

_Shaking his head slightly, "Naw, he'll be cool," Wyatt responded rolling to bring about round two. _

Lucy smiled to herself as she finished getting dressed in her bed clothes. Rufus had been so embarrassed and so happy for them. Now like everyone else in the bunker, he looked at her like she was a piece of glass ready to break at any moment.

Gathering her stuff Lucy headed back towards her and Jiya's room. Opening the door, she took a deep breath, "I think I can sleep now." She whispered.

As she stepped inside, Lucy heard the unmistakable noise that had been filling the bunker lately.

Wyatt's name being moaned by someone who was not her.


	2. Mrs Sherlock Who?

Hey everybody, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Quickly closing the door, Lucy made her way to her bed. Sniffling she pushed her face into her pillow, just as soft hands began to rub her back.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She admitted into the dark.

"I know." Jiya answered quietly as she continued to rub Lucy's back.

Ever since Wyatt had brought Jessica into the bunker, this had become a nightly theme. Jessica was not a quiet sex partner and she and Wyatt were going at it like horny teenagers. Much to the dismay of the rest of the team, especially Lucy.

Jiya quietly rubbed Lucy's back until she finally succumbed to the much-eluded sleep she needed. Lucy hadn't been sleeping well since finding out that Jessica was alive. In all honesty, no one in the bunker had been sleeping well since Jessica had come back into Wyatt's life.

Waking just a few hours later, Jiya made her way to the kitchen area of the bunker. Grabbing the pot of coffee, she poured herself an extra-large cup, as Wyatt walked in.

"Good morning," Wyatt said noticing the cup in Jiya's hand.

"Is it?" she questioned.

Looking confused, "what do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid Wyatt. It doesn't become you." Jiya retorted turning to head back to her room.

"Jiya…"

"No!" she reprimanded, "no more free passes. No more niceness."

"Jiya." Wyatt pleaded.

"No, Wyatt." Jiya countered, "Lucy is hurting and you're walking around like nothing has changed. You two made love in Hollywood and then your DEAD wife suddenly shows up."

"That's enough." Wyatt warned. He knew Lucy was hurting, but he was doing what he felt was right.

"No, it's not enough Wyatt." She answered before turning and walking down the hall.

Wyatt kicked the counter and glared at the coffee pot. What was he supposed to do? Ignore that Jessica was suddenly alive again and keep Lucy in the dark about it. He had had to know if it was really Jess. Lucy had said she understood, but now she could barely look at him. Which if he was perfectly honest was killing him.

Rufus stood in the hallway listening to his girlfriend and best friend argue and couldn't decided who was right. Jiya was defending a broken-hearted Lucy; while Wyatt was defending his wife.

"This sucks" he whispered to himself walking into the kitchen.

Walking towards the counter, "did the coffee pot attack too?" Rufus asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"What?" Wyatt snarled.

Pointing to the coffee pot, "did it attack too?"

Laughing slightly, "no, but it wouldn't surprise me if it did."

"It'll get better." Rufus said clapping a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Not while Jessica is here." Wyatt answered.

"Probably not."

"What am I supposed to do? She's my wife."

"Maybe try stuffing a couple more towels under your door at night." Rufus offered smiling.

Wyatt returned his friends smile, "Yeah cause that make all this tenseness go away."

"It could help." Rufus agreed, "We all need our sleep."

"Sorry," Wyatt admitted embarrassed.

"Hey man, I get it. You two have time to make up for."

"But…"

"But maybe you need to think about Lucy and how her hearing you two in the middle of the night is not the easiest thing for her."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know you didn't."

"Do you believe me though?"

"I want too, I really do man."

Wyatt hung his head and downed the rest of his coffee, "yeah me too," he said walking out of the kitchen.

Walking down the hall, Wyatt stopped when the bathroom door opened and Lucy stepped out. She hadn't noticed him yet.

Stepping backwards Wyatt watched Lucy walk towards her and Jiya's room. He knew she was hurting; hell, he was too. But what he supposed to do?

Lucy shut the door and leaned against it heavily. Wyatt had been in the hallway. The bunker was getting way to small and it was getting harder and harder for her to avoid him. Avoid the heartbreak she felt every time she saw him, every time she smelled his cologne and most definitely every time, he said goodbye to Jessica as they left for another mission.

Breathing deeply, "I'm okay," she said to her roommate who looked more than worried.

"Yeah and I'm Princess Leila." Jiya retorted.

Lucy laughed and walked to her bed, "It's got to get better."

"You should talk to him."

"And say what?" Lucy argued, "hey, hi. You shattered my heart by agreeing that you should totally get back together with your dead wife. And yeah, I'm totally cool with her being in the bunker. It's not like I love you or anything."

Jiya grimaced, "okay maybe don't say all of that."

Snorting, "I think I'll just keep my distance until Homeland Security no longer needs us and then we'll all leave, and I can forget that Wyatt Logan was ever apart of my life."

Jessica stood outside the door to Lucy and Jiya's room and smiled. It was working, Lucy was giving up hope and Wyatt well he was being Wyatt. She remembered enough to know that her husband loved sex, so as long as she kept him distracted with it, he would be taken care of.

Smiling to herself she made her way to the kitchen, "good morning Garcia," she said pleasantly.

"Good morning Jessica," Flynn responded watching the blonde carefully. She was up to something.

"Did you sleep well?"

"It could have been better, but I can't really complain, I'm not in prison anymore."

Jessica laughed, "I can't imagine what sleeping in prison is like."

"Not pleasant." Flynn explained sitting down at the table, "Its like listening to disturbing sounds all night long."

Jessica choked on her coffee as she realized what Garcia Flynn was really talking about. Nodding to him she quickly left the kitchen area and headed back to hers and Wyatt's room.

Just as she was opening the door, the alarm sounded; the mothership had jumped. Jumping out of the way Jessica followed Wyatt to command central to find out when and where Rittenhouse had jumped. She was running out of time to complete her mission.

"The mothership jumped to New York, March 4,1919." Jiya told the team.

All eyes turned the woman who helped them keep history intact, "New York, 1919, what happened?" Wyatt asked in a huskier than normal voice.

Lucy explained, "it was Woodrow Wilson's last day in the United States before heading to Paris to settle the Treaty of Versailles."

Lucy, Rufus and Wyatt all climbed into the lifeboat in a hurry, as Wyatt is pushing the stairs away his least favorite person climbs on.

"Woah." Flynn said stopping the stairs in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wyatt asks glaring down at Flynn.

"1919."

"We're good thanks."

"Wyatt." Agent Christopher warns.

Climbing out of the life boat, "Uh yeah we're a team, already. We're the Beatles. We don't need Yoko."

"You do realize the Beatles had 4 members." Flynn offered.

"We've got 4 seats now and we're not leaving one empty." Agent Christopher explained annoyed.

"Mason can come with us." Wyatt argued.

Looking at Jiya, "how do I put this?" Mason asked.

"Hell no." Jiya answered.

"Flynn is going, end of discussion." Agent Christopher ordered.

"She's the boss." Flynn said passing Wyatt, "Oh and don't forget to say goodbye to your wife." He reminded, knowing full well Wyatt didn't care.

With Wyatt's small wave and tight-lipped face, Jessica knew she was losing her husband. She had to come up with something fast.

The team arrived in 1919 to gunshots in the hotel, "We're to late." Lucy said hurriedly.

Rushing to ask something they found it was not President Wilson who was shot but Senator Wadsworth had not been so lucky. Lucy breathed a sign of relief; history for the moment was safe.

Walking into the police station, Lucy realized how hard this mission was going to be. Wyatt wasn't letting her out of his sight and having Flynn here was only aggravating him more. Things were going to get testy.

Figuring out early that the police were not going to help them in any way, Lucy decided they should go see Grace Humiston aka Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.

Wyatt knocked on the glass of Grace Humiston's door and followed Lucy inside, "Mrs. Humiston," Lucy said nervously.

"Sorry, I don't take romantic disputes." Mrs. Humiston said matter of factly, "If you want my advice, you have better things to do than waste your time and keen intellect on a married man; even if he is solider and a war hero."

"How did you know I was a solider?" Wyatt asked impressed.

"You carry yourself like a soldier always checking behind you. And you're clearly not a cop yet you're carrying a concealed weapon into a police station."

"The other stuff?" Wyatt asked unnerved by the woman's pinpoint accuracy.

"You're wearing a wedding ring. She is not. She's trying to keep her distance from you. You're trying to get closer. And I'm betting he didn't tell you about the wife either, but that one is just a guess." Grace said with haughty and correct flair.

"Okay, ya know it's a little more complicated than that." Wyatt defended.

Wyatt was not at all happy to be put on the spot by a woman he didn't know or by the woman standing beside him.

Back at the bunker, Jessica was fidgety. She needed to find a way to keep Wyatt's attention on her and not on Lucy. But God dammit her husband had gone and grown up on her and fallen in love.

Walking into the common room, Jessica saw Connor Mason sifting through what looked like a pile of junk, "What's all this?"

"This is the mess that Agent Christopher and Wyatt managed to retrieve from the Rittenhouse headquarters." Mason explained lifting different pieces into the air.

"Any of it salvageable?" Agent Christopher asked coming to join the two.

"I don't know, won't know until we find two very small needles in this very large haystack." Mason answered.

"Want some help?" Jessica offered, "I'm here, mine as well make myself useful." She needed something to keep her busy while she thought of ways to keep Wyatt away from Lucy Preston.

Fighting through this mission was killing Lucy, she just wanted it to be done. Being this close to Wyatt and having him not leave her side was killing her. She couldn't be strong anymore.

Leaving the women's march group headquarters, Lucy headed down the street. "Lucy," Wyatt said following her out the door, "Lucy, the sleeper wants to stop the speech, they will shoot whoever goes up there."

"Would it be better if it was someone else?" she asked angrily.

"Rittenhouse already has a target on your back," Wyatt pleaded, "you said it yourself, they need a leader, not someone who is going to jump in a time machine."

"But someone has to do something now." Lucy reminded him urgently.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt." Wyatt said definitively.

"Little late for that," Lucy reminded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay look Wyatt, I have tried really hard to separate what ever is going on between us from the work that we have to do, but you are not making it easy."

"You think this is easy for me?" Wyatt asked in a hurt tone.

"You got the love of your life back Wyatt. And I got the rug pulled out from under me again. So, I would really appreciate it if you would stop acting like you are the one who got screwed." Lucy finished turning to walk away, "I have a speech to deliver."

Wyatt huffed out an angry breath. No, he wasn't the only one hurting, but there was no way in hell he was letting Lucy get hurt on this mission.

Making her way through the women Lucy looked to the sidewalk to see Wyatt following along with her. He had always been her protector, God how many times had she called out his name when she was trouble.

As the fight with the police broke out and Lucy stood in awe of Grace Humiston. Wyatt fought his way into find Lucy, "she did it, she did it," she kept repeating.

"I think you did it." Wyatt said out of breath, "we gotta go," he said rushing her out of the crowd.

Landing back in present day, Lucy had never looked so forward to getting out of the lifeboat. Being that close to Wyatt for such an extended period of time was killing her, slowly, but still killing her none the less.

Rufus stepped out of the lifeboat first, "What happened to you?" Mason asked.

"Cops." Rufus replied, Mason nodded and took him away to get something to drink.

Watching Wyatt be greeted by Jessica was hard, seeing them kiss nearly shattered what was left of her heart, but meeting Wyatt's eyes over Jessica's head undid her.

Wyatt whisked Jessica away from the lifeboat as quickly as possible, he knew the kiss had been a ploy. Jessica kissed him anytime Lucy came into the same room as them.

Entering their room, "seriously Jessica?" he asked angrily taking off his jacket.

"What?" she threw back, "you're MY husband, Wyatt. Or did you forget that?"

Throwing his tie on the bed, "of course not! But come on."

Walking towards her husband, "are we really doing this again?" she asked running her hands through his hair lovingly.

"Jessica," Wyatt sighed giving into her hands…

Wyatt was cut off by a strange sound coming from the nightstand. Jessica quickly jumped to stop the noise, "sorry," she said quietly.

Coming to stand in front of him again, "where were we?"

"No where." Wyatt said standing up, "I'm going to go get something to eat."

Jessica huffed angrily as Wyatt changed his clothes. He was pulling away just like had all those years ago. She was losing him again.

Wyatt kept his back to Jessica as he changed. He knew she was angry, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Lucy's words kept ringing in his head, and it was driving him nuts. He needed to sort out what was going between him and her and quickly before his marriage imploded again.

In the command post, Mason was still working on the very small needle in the very large haystack, "you're still working on this?" Agent Christopher asked walking up.

"Oh yes I've got it," Mason mused pushing the flash drive looking device into place, "we definitely have something, nearly a gig of data here. Let's see what Rittenhouse has been hiding."

Clicking on a file Mason and Agent Christopher looked at the image with interest and then worry, "That's Jessica," Mason surpassed, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know yet," Agent Christopher said looking around, "But until I do this stays between us."

Walking into the kitchen Wyatt noticed Lucy sitting on the arm of the couch, walking towards the computer he noticed Lucy already had the information pulled up, "Grace went onto become an icon in the feminist movement. There's even a society named after her. Fighting for women's rights even to this very day." Wyatt stopped and looked at Lucy, "that's a good thing, right."

"Alice isn't even a foot note. She's gone, disappeared, everything she sacrificed, her accomplishments, like she never even existed and I'm the only one that's going to remember her." Lucy said angrily.

Wyatt moved closer to Lucy. He wanted to comfort her in some way, "You're not the only one," he said starting to rub her shoulders.

"Wyatt don't," Lucy said standing up, "don't."

"Lucy I still care about you; I can't make that disappear."

"Wyatt, you are married to a woman that you love, you are happily married," Lucy said forcefully, "you have to accept that. I have to accept that. We can't keep living in the past."

It killed Wyatt to hear Lucy say they couldn't keep going on like they had been. Logically he knew it would never be the same when he got that text from Jessica, but this, this was never what he wanted. He didn't want to lose Lucy; he couldn't lose her. His marriage, God his marriage was not what he remembered. He wasn't in love with Jessica anymore, he hadn't been for months, not since Bonnie and Clyde.

"I think it's safe to say that no one has experienced what I'm going through, what we're going through right now." Wyatt argued.

"I know that," Lucy agreed, "But you getting a second chance with Jessica, that is the closet thing to a miracle I have ever seen and I'm not getting in the middle of that. That is not who I am."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you are who you are." Wyatt admitted, he loved her more than he could admit at that moment.

"I'm not Alice Pauls," Lucy mused.

"No, you're Lucy Preston, that's pretty damn good," Wyatt retorted, "so where does that leave us?" he asked uncertain he wanted her answer.

"Same place as always. Kicking ass, saving the world."

"Yeah." Wyatt agreed walking away.

Lucy fought back tears as she watched Wyatt walk away, again. She loved him more than she could describe.

Wyatt got a little way down the hall before he couldn't take it any longer. Lucy was crying because of him, again. Turning around he walked quickly towards Lucy, taking her by surprise.

Lucy gasped as Wyatt's hands tangled in her hair, "Wyatt," she breathed a second before his mouth was on hers.

Wyatt traced Lucy's lower lip and groaned when she granted him access.

Lucy moved her hands from her sides to Wyatt's hips, watching for his gun. When he traced her lower lip, she gave in with barely a second thought. God she shouldn't be doing this, but Wyatt Logan could kiss, and she had missed him so much.

Moaning Lucy stood on her tip toes even though she was in heels. Pressing herself against Wyatt, Lucy let him push her backwards.

Wyatt pushed Lucy against the command stand, which gave an eerie creek, but he needed to feel her against him.

Letting his hands make their way down from her hair, he followed with his mouth. Lucy moaned aloud as Wyatt moved his mouth to her neck. God, he hadn't forgotten.

Following Wyatt's lead, Lucy moved her hands up his body and into his hair; moving his head ever so slightly before letting out a breathy moan.

When Wyatt pressed her against the command stand, Lucy came to her senses. They couldn't be doing this. She had just told him she wouldn't get in the middle of his marriage.

With all her strength she pushed him away, "Wyatt… Wyatt, we can't" she finished with a hard shove moving him away from her.

"Dammit," Wyatt swore angrily before stalking off in the same direction he had just come from.

Lucy crumbled to the ground in sobs. What had she done? Agent Christopher having witness the spectacle rushed to Lucy.

Hugging her friend close, Agent Christopher tried to calm down Lucy, "Why did I kiss him back?" she cried, "He's married, he loves Jessica."

Not knowing what to say Agent Christopher just held her, "I'm so stupid."

"That's enough," Agent Christopher said sharply lifting Lucy's face, "you are not stupid. You and Wyatt have a connection; one that neither of you can forget. But right now, you are both trying to move on. He made the mistake of turning around, but you are not stupid."

Lucy hiccupped, "I love him," she admitted, finally to someone other than herself.

"I know you do."

"Then why doesn't he love me?"

Agent Christopher leaned her head against Lucy's, "Oh Lucy, if I knew the answer to that you wouldn't be sitting here on the floor sobbing, taking ice cold showers in the middle of the night or disappearing into a bottle of vodka every night."

Looking up Lucy stared at Agent Christopher, "how?"

"Honey, I may not live here with the rest of you, but your friends are worried about you."

"I didn't." Lucy stopped embarrassed.

"I know… We know, this hasn't been easy." Agent Christopher admitted sitting down, "Watching you fight your feelings for Wyatt on a daily basis is hard."

Lucy laughed sadly, "please don't…"

"I won't. It'll be between us."

Jessica sat on the bed and read the text message from Emma again and again. Her assignment was changing, she wasn't here to just distract Wyatt anymore. Now she had to kill Lucy Preston.

After ease dropping/witnessing what she had between her husband and Lucy that would be easy. She was tired of the know it all professor getting in the middle of her marriage. She would kill Lucy in front of him if she had to. Wyatt was her husband.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. The Mission

Hi! Here is chapter 3, I hope if you have this far you like the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

Jiya jumped out the way as Wyatt stormed down the hall, "Wyatt?" she asked cautiously.

"Not now Jiya," he responded more composed than she was expecting.

"Wyatt, please,"

"What?" he snarled turning around to face his teammate.

Jiya jumped backwards just a little, "I'm sorry," she quickly said…

"For what?" Wyatt responded calming down, he hadn't meant to scare Jiya.

"This morning," she replied quietly, "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Wyatt walked towards the small woman and gave her hug, "It's okay, Jiya," he said pulling away, "Sometimes us military guys needs a verbal ass kicking."

Jiya smiled up at him, "so we're okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." He responded turning and continuing down the hall.

Opening the door to the room he shared with Jessica he slammed it shut. He was still pissed off. Why had he done that? He had just set Lucy and himself back by weeks.

"God, I screwed up," he said to what he thought was an empty room.

"Yeah ya did." Jessica agreed glaring at her husband.

Wyatt met his angry wife's eyes, "Jessica."

"No, Wyatt. Not this time."

"Fine." He said turning to leave, he was done fighting.

"Wyatt Logan if you walk out that door we're done, for good," Jessica warned.

Wyatt turned around and looked at her, "You think I care?" he asked.

Jessica stood up and walked towards him, "Why bring me here and try to make this work, if it wasn't what you wanted?" she asked poking him in the chest, "you brought all this on yourself."

Moving out of her reach, Wyatt turned to look at her again, "I brought you here Jessica, because somehow, some way you're alive again. Six years ago, you died and I lost everything."

"Apparently not," Jessica retorted angrily.

"Shut up Jess."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't say anything besides snide comments about this assignment and my teammates." Wyatt spat out, "What did they ever do to you?"

Huffing and crossing her arms, "for one they never accepted me, they never invite me into their conversations and they keep you away from me."

"I'm a grown man, Jessica. I have friends outside my wife." He retorted.

"Then why did you bring me here? Why try to make this work?" Jessica asked again, "I have divorce papers and I already signed them."

"God, Jessica," Wyatt pleaded, "I never wanted any of this. I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not."

"No fucking kidding."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked in a hurt tone.

Turning to look at her, "it means I don't love you anymore," Wyatt started, "I brought you here out of obligation, I lost you once, I didn't want to fail you again," he continued, "But God, Jess, I don't love you anymore. I haven't for months."

"Excuse me?" she all but shrieked.

Wyatt didn't even flinch at her tone, "I stopped loving you months ago. I started looking towards a future that had nothing to do with you."

"No, it had to do with Lucy Preston, the princess." Jessica retorted smugly glaring at him.

"What did you just call her?" Wyatt asked quickly, only one person called Lucy, princess.

"What princess?" she retorted, "that's the way you all treat her. Like she is some princess in a tower and she might break if you look at her wrong."

Stepping close to his wife, "Leave her alone."

Jessica took a step towards Wyatt, challenging him, "and what are you going to do if I don't?"

Wyatt met Jessica's glare. She had him there, he couldn't kill her. She was his first love and he would never be able to forget that, but so help him if she hurt Lucy.

"That's what I thought." Jessica said confidently, "you won't do anything to me."

Turning away from her, Wyatt walked out of the room and away from Jessica.

Jessica smiled to herself, Wyatt was still easily riled, "this is going to be easier than I thought," she said out loud.

The yelling had stopped and so had everyone else in the bunker. When Wyatt had initially slammed his bedroom door: Rufus, Jiya and Agent Christopher had stopped dead in their tracks. Lucy was clinging to silent sobs for the moment.

Getting her into her room was easy, Rufus sat down and pulled his teammate towards him. He didn't know how to help but watching Lucy lose everything she had ever wanted was killing him.

"What do we do?" Rufus asked Jiya in a quiet tone.

"There's nothing we can do," Jiya responded looking at her friend, "a broken heart has to work itself out."

"That's not helpful." He said shifting a crying Lucy to her side on her bed.

"No, it's not, but this might help," Agent Christopher said handing him a full bottle of vodka.

"Seriously?" Jiya asked looking at the woman, "this is not how she should be handling this."

"Jiya, I know," the woman responded, "but right now Lucy needs to sink into oblivion."

Understanding Jiya handed a still crying Lucy the bottle, which she greedily took and gulped down a couple swallows.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered.

All three teammates hugged her close and let Lucy nurse the bottle of vodka.

Jiya, Rufus and Agent Christopher peaked out into the hallway, looking for the couple who had had a very interesting yelling match not minutes before. At least now everyone, well almost everyone knew how Wyatt truly felt about having Jessica in the bunker.

"He's in the kitchen." Flynn said passing the three teammates, "sulking."

The other three looked at each other, none of them wanted to go and try and comfort Wyatt. That would be more difficult than helping Lucy through this. Wyatt had so much guilt on his mind that he couldn't see straight.

Jessica came storming out of the bedroom, "where is he?" she growled at his teammates. She had the divorce papers in her hand.

All four of them pointed towards the kitchen, "Thank you," she finished before making her way down the hall.

"Uh-oh," Rufus said.

"Were those divorce papers?" Jiya asked.

"Yes." Agent Christopher answered.

"What in blue blazes has been going on in here?" Connor Mason asked coming to join the group.

All four of them turned to look at the man, he reeked of alcohol, "you didn't hear Jessica and Wyatt having themselves an old-fashioned screaming match?" Flynn asked.

"No." Mason responded confused, "when did this happen?"

"Not even an hour ago." Jiya said shaking her head, she hoped that Lucy would never get this bad.

Seeing Wyatt sitting on the couch, elbows on knees and his head in his hands; Jessica almost felt bad, but then she remembered; he didn't love her anymore.

"Sign these," she said throwing the divorce papers down on the coffee table.

Wyatt didn't even look at her, grabbing a pen from the middle of the table he signed the papers.

"You didn't even hesitate," Jessica accused hurt.

"No reason too," Wyatt explained looking up at her, "We've been done since the moment I found out you were alive."

Jessica's hand made hard contact with Wyatt's cheek. Turning she stalked down the hall. She was done.

Wyatt watched Jessica stalk off down the hall. He didn't even bother looking at his teammates. He knew they had heard their fight; he didn't care.

Slamming the door, Jessica tore apart the room looking for Wyatt's back up gun. She knew he had one, she was going to finish this mission, now!

"Great another door slam," Flynn said dryly looking at Wyatt. The man looked utterly destroyed.

Agent Christopher looked at her team, "okay who wants who?" she asked.

"I'll take Wyatt," Rufus offered, "but I don't think it'll do much."

Jiya looked pleadingly at Agent Christopher, "just ask if she would like some help packing?" the other woman offered.

"Cause that doesn't say, we want you out of here pronto," Mason snorted rocking back and forth on his feet.

Rufus and Jiya both stifled laughs when Agent Christopher glared at them, "she is hurting too," she reminded them.

"She'll be fine," Flynn said heading towards the kitchen.

"And what makes you so sure?" Agent Christopher demanded to know.

"She doesn't love Wyatt," Flynn supplied, "she's here for something else."

Mason and Agent Christopher looked at each other. The Rittenhouse file, "there's no way?" Mason stuttered.

"She gave up on her marriage to Wyatt way to easily," Flynn continued, "Do you really think she cares that he doesn't love her anymore?"

"I didn't know what to think," Agent Christopher said aloud, "But what Garcia is saying makes sense."

"What are you two talking about?" Rufus asked looking between his two bosses.

Agent Christopher and Mason shared a look, "follow us," Mason commanded making his way to the command post.

Soon Rufus, Jiya and Flynn were all staring at picture of Jessica that had come the Rittenhouse raid Wyatt had carried out, "what?" Rufus asked looking at the rest of them.

"It makes sense," Flynn said calmly, "Just as Wyatt and Lucy find each other, she's alive again."

Jiya smacked him in the arm, "shut up," she demanded glaring at the picture, "nothing good can come from this. This bunker has felt nothing but heartbreak for weeks now."

"Exactly," Flynn agreed.

"That was her whole plan?" Mason asked confused.

"Maybe not exactly," Flynn explained, "but it has distracted Wyatt. He stopped looking out for Lucy. He left her unprotected."

"But Jessica was back," Rufus added pointlessly.

"So?" Jiya asked, "he and Lucy have been dancing around each other for over a year. They made so many strides to be together and then when his dead wife shows up, he drops Lucy like last years technology manual."

All five of them turned when they head a door open, walking towards the kitchen they watched as Wyatt didn't even move. He was to lost in his own grief.

Jessica made her way into the hallway, carrying her bag with her. She was leaving this damn bunker, but not before carrying out her mission.

Lucy opened her bedroom door; she didn't feel well at all. Her head felt like it was filled with lead and her feet felt like concrete. Stumbling she made her way into the openness of the hallway.

"Well well well the princess emerges," Jessica called smugly to Lucy.

Spinning a little to quickly, Lucy looked at who was talking to her, "What did I ever do to you?" she slurred.

Pulling Wyatt's secondary weapon out of her bag and walking towards the drunk woman, "You stole my husband."

"He… We thought you were dead." Lucy justified swaying slightly.

"Well bitch, I'm not dead," Jessica snarled stopping a few feet away, "And Wyatt wants nothing to do with me anymore, because of you."

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized.

"That's not good enough."

"What can I do?" Lucy pleaded noticing the gun through blurry eyes.

"Nothing," Jessica said coldly, "you're going to die while Wyatt watches."

"What?"

"Wyatt is going to watch the love of his life die."

"Wyatt…" Lucy called out softly, just like she always did.

"You think he is going to hear that?" Jessica taunted raising the gun.

"WYATT!" Lucy wailed.

Wyatt jumped up off the couch and almost took down Flynn and Rufus who had run to see what Lucy was wailing about.

All three stopped on a dime when they saw Jessica with a gun pointed at Lucy, "Jessica?" Wyatt questioned tentatively.

"Come to watch her die, Wyatt?" Jessica snarled glaring at the Master Sargent whose hand was on his gun, "you can't outshoot me," she challenged unlocking the safety.

Wyatt stared at her and looked to Lucy who was trembling, "Why?" he asked putting his hands up, hoping to calm Jessica down.

Laughing, "you were right. You all were right. I died six years ago. Rittenhouse saved me, gave me a purpose, a new chance at life. All they asked for was loyalty. That was easy, my husband had abandoned me," Jessica explained waving the gun around.

Wyatt's eyes never left the gun in her hand, "why come back?" he asked.

"It was what Rittenhouse wanted," she snarled, "Little miss princess here wouldn't join the cause, I was to come in and take you away from her, make her feel worthless so she would realize where her true family was," Jessica continued, "but you, you of all people, Mr. I'll never fall in love again, fell in love with her!"

The five others in the bunker had started to crowd closer to the goings on, "NO BACK UP!" Jessica yelled pointing the gun once again at Lucy.

"Jessica," Wyatt warned.

"What Wyatt?" Jessica snarled, "going to save your princess?"

"You don't want to do this."

Cackling, "you think I don't want to kill the woman who took my husband away from me?" Jessica growled, "you have no idea how many long I have wanted to do this," she said pulling the trigger.

"LUCY!" Wyatt yelled as the bullet hit the air.

The crack of the gun firing had everyone ducking down. Lucy let out a shrill shriek as pain radiated in her shoulder. Falling to her knees, Lucy looked up to see Jessica heading towards her with the gun still raised. Closing her eyes, Lucy waited for the kill shot, but it never came.

Wyatt acted quickly and fired off three rounds into his wife, God he had just killed Jessica. Jumping slightly, she listened as three more cracks entered the air. Opening her eyes, she saw Jessica falling to the ground.

Turning slowly, Lucy looked at her teammates. That was the last thing she saw before giving into the pain and crumpling to the ground.

Wyatt watched Lucy fall backwards as if she was in slow motion. Rushing to her, he didn't make it before her head made contact with the concrete floor. "Lucy?" Wyatt cried, "Lucy, wake up baby doll."

* * *

I'm not above begging, I would love to know what you've thought. Please leave a review.


	4. A Promise

Here is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I had fun writing it!

* * *

Agent Christopher was on the phone calling in help to the bunker. Everyone else stood in silence as Wyatt held Lucy. She had hit her head after being shot. Wyatt's hands were holding steady pressure on her shoulder where her wound was, but she was losing a lot of blood.

"What do we do?" Rufus asked in quiet voice.

"Grab some towels" Flynn instructed moving to kick Wyatt's secondary weapon away from Jessica's dead body.

"He shot his wife." Mason said astounded, "he just shot her. He didn't even think twice."

Jiya grabbed Mason by the shoulders, "she shot Lucy!"

"Oh, I know. I saw that."

"We all did," Jiya said staring at the still slightly drunk man in front of her, "Wyatt had to. He didn't have a choice. Jessica was Rittenhouse."

"But is he ever going to be able to live with himself?" Mason asked curiously.

"Yes." Agent Christopher said adamantly, "Wyatt did what needed to be done."

Within minutes the bunker was swarming with different alphabet suits and paramedics. Wyatt was not letting anyone take Lucy from him, he just kept holding her closer.

Bending down, "Wyatt you need to let the paramedics take her," Agent Christopher said sternly.

Looking up at her with a crazed look in eyes, "No, Rittenhouse will find her at a hospital."

"She's not going to a hospital." Agent Christopher explained watching the man relax, "like this bunker, we have secret emergency facilities available. Lucy is going to go to one of those," she continued, "so Wyatt you need to let the paramedics take her. She needs medical attention."

Wyatt let the paramedics take Lucy from his arms, "I'm going with her."

"I'd have it no other way." Agent Christopher agreed, looking at Wyatt.

Following the paramedics out of the bunker, Wyatt only worried about Lucy. He didn't let his mind dwell on the fact that he had shot Jessica. Not only shot but killed.

Several hours later the rest of the Time Team made their way into the emergency facility to check on not only Lucy, but Wyatt as well. Rufus had a change of clothes for his friend. Walking down the hall they saw him leaning against the wall.

"Wyatt," Jiya said cautiously.

Wyatt turned to face her, his eyes were no longer bright blue, but a dull grey, "She's in recovery. They won't let me see her," he said quietly.

Jiya wrapped her arms around the mans middle and almost crumpled under his weight when he leaned against her. Rufus and Flynn jumped in immediately to prop Wyatt up, "She's going to be okay though?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know," Wyatt answered uncertain, "I don't know."

Looking at her team members faces Agent Christopher made her way down the hall towards the desk. She was getting answers and she was getting them now. "Where is the doctor taking care of Lucy Preston?" she asked curtly.

"Are you family?" the nurse behind the desk asked.

"Yes!"

"Let me call him."

Connor Mason came to stand beside Agent Christopher, "you're not family," he whispered.

"Yes, I am," she argued, "we all are."

Mason just shook his head and watched a tall man in a white coat come down the hall, "Are you the one looking for information on Lucy Preston?"

"Yes, I am," Agent Christopher answered.

"How exactly are you related to her?" the doctor asked.

Laughing, "Doctor we both know I'm not really related, but Lucy Preston is under my protection. Now just tell me what you know," she pleaded, "please."

The Doctor looked at Agent Christopher and nodded, "Follow me please."

Following the doctor down the hall, Agent Christopher got nervous, "Lucy will make full recovery. The bullet was a through in through and hit no major tissue. She will need some rehab so that she gets full range of motion back in her shoulder," he continued.

"Doctor, what are you not telling me?" Agent Christopher asked looking at the man.

"You're very perceptive." He laughed.

"In my line of work, you have to be," she responded, "now what are you not telling me?"

Looking down at her, "Lucy has some short-term memory loss."

"How much time has she lost?"

"I can't be sure. She couldn't stay awake after the surgery. So only time will tell."

"Will her memory come back?"

"She should regain all of her memory in time, but I can't give you a timeline. Every patient is different," the doctor explained, "Some patients retreat into themselves, so they don't have to relive what they have forgotten."

Agent Christopher sucked in a breath. This was not good news. The team needed Lucy, they needed her to remember history; to help them keep everything intact. What was Wyatt going to do if she didn't remember him?

Shaking her head, "thank you for letting me know doctor," she continued, "when can we see her?"

"Soon," the doctor explained, "I'd like to get her heart rate down some before letting you all in to see her."

"Doctor," Agent Christopher asked, "can 1 member of my team go in and see her, please."

"The one covered in blood?" the doctor asked anxiously.

Agent Christopher smiled, "yes, we did bring him a change of clothes if that you make you and your staff more comfortable."

"It would," the doctor answered, "once he is changed, he can go in and see her. She's in room 203."

"Thank you, doctor."

Agent Christopher made her way back down the hall towards her team, "okay Lucy is going to make a full recovery," she started off, "Wyatt once you change your clothes the doctor will let you go in and see Lucy."

Wyatt took the bag from Rufus quickly and headed towards the bathroom to change, "maybe wash your face while you're in there," Flynn called to Wyatt's retreating back.

Jiya poked Flynn in the chest, "That was not necessary," she scolded.

Snapping her fingers, "Listen up," she said curtly.

All eyes landed on her suddenly, "None of you can say a word to Wyatt," she explained, "Lucy has some short-term memory loss, the doctor is unsure of how much time she has lost. So, we all need to tread lightly."

"What… What if she doesn't remember Wyatt?" Rufus stuttered.

"I don't know." Agent Christopher answered, that was her biggest fear. Wyatt would not survive what just happened if Lucy didn't remember him.

Coming out of the bathroom Wyatt felt a little better. He wanted to be with Lucy, he needed to see for himself that she was going to be okay. God, she had to be okay. He had already failed her once; he wasn't going to do it again.

Walking up to his teammates, "everything okay?" he asked when he noticed their solemn faces.

"Wyatt…" Agent Christopher started, "there is something you need to know before you go in and see Lucy."

Taking a deep breath, "okay."

"She has some short-term memory loss," she told him watching his face for reaction, "they aren't sure how much time she has lost." It was better to rip the band aid before he got into the room.

"So, she may not remember me? Or anything about us being together?" Wyatt questioned quietly, his face showing every emotion he was feeling in that moment.

"Yes."

Nodding his head slightly, "what room is she in?"

"203."

Wyatt nodded and slowly made his way towards the elevator. He kept thinking that Lucy had to remember him, she had to remember what they meant to each other. But what if she didn't. Could he make things better or change what happened? Would he be able to unbreak her heart?

Stopping outside 203, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Lucy was lying on the bed with a bandage around her head from her hitting it and one arm in a sling. But besides that, she looked like herself, peacefully asleep.

Walking up to her bed, Wyatt took her hand in his and squeezed it, leaning down he kissed her temple and then sat down. "I love you," he whispered.

Losing himself to the somehow lulling beeping of the machines, Wyatt jumped when the door opened, and the rest of the team came into the room.

"Doctor said it was okay," Jiya explained coming to stand on Lucy's other side.

Wyatt smiled, his family… Their family was here. Everyone was together and mostly okay.

Lucy felt the noise in the room around her, she didn't know where she was, but she wasn't scared. Opening her eyes slowly she saw her family sitting around, a bed; but not just any bed a hospital bed.

"Lucy?" Wyatt asked looking at her with big blue eyes; they looked scared.

Smiling Lucy put her hand up on the back of Wyatt's neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. Wyatt tensed at first and then let himself fall into the kiss. Lucy was kissing him. She remembered him.

"So I guess she remembers him," Mason said pointing out the obvious.

The rest of the team glared at him while Wyatt stared at Lucy, "you're okay," he whispered.

"Of course," Lucy stated looking at him confused, "Why am I in the hospital and wearing a sling? Did something happen in Hollywood?"

Looking towards the bed, "Lucy is Hollywood the last thing you remember?" Agent Christopher asked.

"Yes," she answered impatient, "what in the world is going on?"

Wyatt sat on the bed beside her, "Lucy, you were shot, today, by Jessica."

"Jessica?" she questioned, "your dead wife, Jessica?"

"Yes."

"How can a dead woman shoot me?" she asked looking around, "I don't understand."

Squeezing her hand, Wyatt looked at Lucy, "Jessica came back to life. She had been living at the bunker, with me," he started, "Lucy it's been 6 weeks since we went to Hollywood."

"WHAT?" she shrieked letting go of Wyatt's hand, "Jessica is alive. I don't understand, I know we time travel, but we can't go back to our own timelines," she stammered, "wait, that means we, you and me, we're not together."

"Lucy…" Wyatt pleaded.

"No, I don't understand. How did this happen?" Lucy asked getting agitated.

Taking her hand again, "please listen to me," he pleaded once more, "We were together when we got back from Hollywood, that mission was supposed to be our beginning…"

"Supposed to be?" she asked confused, "what happened?"

"I got a text, from Jessica." Wyatt explained, "I left the bunker. I had to go see if it really was her."

"And it was?" Lucy finished and pulled her hand away from his.

Wyatt looked at his now empty hand, "yes it was."

"So, Jessica is waiting at the bunker for you to come home and I'm nothing to you." She asked angrily.

"Oh, heavens no," Mason interrupted, "Wyatt killed Jessica several hours ago."

Flynn elbowed Mason hard in the ribs while Agent Christopher made her way to Lucy's bedside, "Lucy I can't imagine what you're feeling right. You must have so many questions," she stated calmly, "and we will answer them all in time, but right now you need to rest and get better so you can come home."

Lucy nodded numbly and looked at Wyatt. He looked devastated, "did you really shoot Jessica today?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he whispered, "she shot you and I just fired."

Lucy yawned as she tried to process what she had just been told, "come on everyone let's let Lucy get some sleep," Agent Christopher said herding her team towards the door.

Everyone headed towards the door, "Flynn," Lucy said quietly, "would you stay?"

Flynn nodded but didn't miss the look of pain on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt stood up and leaned in but stopped, "it's okay," Lucy said watching him closely.

Smiling sadly, Wyatt leaned down once again and kissed Lucy softly on the temple, "sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly. Squeezing her hand one last time, Wyatt walked out of her room.

Flynn sat down in the chair that Wyatt had vacated, "he loves you; you know."

"That's not true," Lucy replied fiddling with her blanket, "it's just because I'm in the hospital?"

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

Leaning forward, "Lucy, my dear Lucy…" Flynn laughed slightly, "Master Sargent Wyatt Logan has been in love with you since we had our show down in 1934."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked again, she was so confused.

Taking her hand, "Lucy, during that mission you and Wyatt had to pretend to be in love, while that sounds hard, it wasn't. You two have this connection that no one can break," he smiled, "myself included."

"You've tried?" she asked curiously.

"At different points in the past year yes, more so recently with Jessica being back in Wyatt's life."

"That's why I don't believe you." She stated adamantly, "I remember Wyatt telling me his wife had died when were at the Hindenburg. He was devastated even though it had happened years before. He wanted nothing more than to have her back."

"Lucy if you won't believe my words, believe his actions," Flynn finished sitting back, "before he left tonight, he stopped himself from kissing you because he knew you were uncomfortable with it. Only when you gave him permission did he continue," he continued watching Lucy, "he did not demand to stay even though he wanted too, because he knew it was not what you wanted."

Nodding, Lucy didn't know if she believed Flynn or not, but there was no point in arguing. She was exhausted and her shoulder hurt.

"Lucy just watch Wyatt. He'll show more than he will tell you that he loves you," Flynn said as Lucy faded off to sleep.

Wyatt sat on the couch in the bunker. Everything was the way it had been for the past 6 weeks. Lucy wouldn't look at him and he felt like an even bigger ass than before. He had killed Jessica, he had never once in their marriage laid a hand on her, never thought he could hurt her and only hours ago he had killed her.

Putting his head in his hands, he leaned forward until his elbows reached his knees, "you did what you had to do," a voice came from beside him.

Turning Wyatt looked at Agent Christopher and Rufus, "she shot Lucy, Wyatt. None of us blame you."

"I killed my wife," he said brokenly.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Agent Christopher looked into his eyes clouded with guilt, "Wyatt, today you put the end to a terror on Lucy; yes, you killed your wife, but you saved Lucy," she said.

"Do you remember when I walked in on you and Lucy in Heddy's guest house in Hollywood?" Rufus asked.

Laughing, "how could I forget. You couldn't get out the door fast enough."

Rufus smiled, "True, I couldn't. But Wyatt you were happy. You couldn't see your face, but for the first time in the almost 2 years I have known you, you were smiling."

Wyatt smiled remembering the feeling he had had that morning. He would never forget waking up with Lucy in his arms and her fingers running along his face and arms.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but maybe now things can go back to normal," Agent Christopher said standing up, "Try to get some sleep."

Wyatt nodded. Rufus returned to the couch with 2 beers. Handing one to Wyatt he sat down, "she'll remember."

Letting his shoulder slump, "It's not Hollywood I want her to remember," he admitted, "I mean yes, I want her to remember Hollywood and everything that happened, but," he stopped when Jiya came in.

"Go on," she said sitting down on the couch beside Rufus.

Looking at his beer, "I want Lucy to remember us, the good times," he sighed, "if I could take back the last 6 weeks, I would; but I can't."

"Wyatt," Jiya said looking at him, "what do wish you had said to Lucy before all of this happened?"

Wyatt sighed and looked at his friends, "I wish I had chosen her. I wish I had stood by the decision I made in Hollywood. The one to move on and stop looking at the past."

Rufus looked at his friend, "why didn't you in the first place?"

Looking at the ground, "Honestly…"

"Please." Jiya added looking at the man.

"Obligation."

"What?"

Wyatt huffed out a breath, "I wasn't the best husband to Jessica the first time around. I took missions all over the place so I wouldn't have to be home and wouldn't have to deal with the fact that we never should have gotten married in the first place," he said looking at the couple beside him.

"Continue."

Breathing deeply and sitting back, "when Jessica was killed, I felt like it was my fault; like I had failed her. I was just getting home from an extended mission and we had been separated. We were at a bar when she ran into the guy she had been seeing while we on our break," he continued running hand through his hair, "I got mad and jealous; this guy was able to make Jessica laugh in a way I hadn't in years. I got hammered and tried to fight the guy. On the way home we got into it in the car," he stopped and looked at them again.

"Oh no buddy you can't stop now," Jiya said, "I want all the facts."

Smiling at her, "The guy called her, and I lost it. She told me to pull over, so I did, she got out and I drove away. I left her on the side of the road. Two days later her body was discovered, she had been strangled to death," he stated, "it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten so drunk and angry at her for doing what we had agreed upon Jessica wouldn't have died and wouldn't have been saved by Rittenhouse."

Jiya and Rufus shared a look, "Wyatt," she said gently moving to sit by him, "Jessica being strangled wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," he stated looking between the two.

"Wyatt," Rufus said shifting on the couch, "You blamed yourself when Flynn kidnapped Lucy after our Nazi mission and stopped at nothing to get her back. You fought so much that we ended up in the murder hotel," he continued despite Wyatt's smile, "You never gave up looking for her when her Mom kidnapped her. You need to stop blaming yourself," Rufus said sternly, "Jessica is not your fault! You did everything you could back then, just like you did today; the only difference today, you're in love with the woman you saved."

Looking between the two of them, "how do I convince Lucy of that?" he asked.

"Buddy if we can tell," Rufus laughed, "Lucy will be able to tell in no time that you love her. Just stay patient."

"Do what you did tonight," Jiya offered.

Looking confused, "You don't realize what you did, do you?"

"Apparently not."

Smiling widely, "Wyatt you pulled back from kissing Lucy because you could tell she wasn't comfortable with it. Only when she gave you permission did you kiss her," Jiya explained, "you put the ball in her court. Let her come to you."

Wyatt nodded, that was going to be difficult, but he knew the wait would be worth it, if he could have her back.

Over the next two months, Lucy got used to being back the bunker. Every night when she went to sleep, she remembered the conversation with Flynn at the hospital. Wyatt hadn't crowded her space since she returned, actually he hadn't done much of anything. Their teammates on the other hand, well they had done everything they could to put the two of them in the same room together.

Apparently, all of the Time Team was shipping Lyatt, as Rufus called them. Lucy smiled to herself remembering hearing Rufus call her and Wyatt that for the first time.

"What did you just call us?" Wyatt asked over breakfast.

"Lyatt," Rufus repeated setting the coffee pot down in front of her.

"What is that?" she asked pouring herself a cup and handing it to Wyatt.

"A couple name," Jiya explained sitting down at the table beside Rufus.

"And why do we need a couple name?" Wyatt asked looking at her, "We're not a couple."

"Not yet," Jiya smiled.

"But we're still shipping Lyatt," Rufus finished kissing Jiya on the cheek.

Wyatt turned to look at her, "can you believe these two?"

She laughed, "they're hopeless romantics."

"I guess," Wyatt agreed reaching over and squeezing her hand.

It was the most contact they had had since she had been back. Looking over at him she smiled. She had missed this.

A month later, Lucy was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. It was all too much, she just wanted things to go back to normal; whatever that was.

Watching him come down the hallway, Wyatt joined her on the ground, staying quiet she just took in his profile, she missed him, God did she miss him.

"This is my fault, all of it," Wyatt admitted.

"No, it's not, Wyatt," she could never let him take the fall, even if this was mainly his fault.

"I was supposed to protect you," he said solemnly, "that was my job; and then I messed everything up. Just like I did with us."

"It's true you did mess things up with us," she agreed. There was no way she could argue that he hadn't, "But this," she said lifting her arm, "this isn't on you. This is on Jessica."

"I love you Lucy," Wyatt admitted with tears in his eyes, "you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything, I just should have said it along time ago and didn't. So, I'm saying it now."

Laughter in the hallway gave away Rufus and Jiya eavesdropping on the conversation, "It's about damn time."

Hearing Wyatt admit that he loved made Lucy feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but she wasn't sure she could trust him again; not yet.

Reaching over Lucy leaned closed to Wyatt and pressed her lips to his scruffy cheek, "thank you," she whispered before heading to find Agent Christopher. Jiya had asked her this morning if they could rearrange the rooms. Lucy knew that Jiya and Rufus were anxious to get back to normal too.

Walking into the kitchen, "Agent Christopher, just the woman I was looking for."

"You won't like my answer," Agent Christopher said already knowing the question.

"Why's that?"

"There is only one other room in this bunker and it already has one inhabitant."

"Wyatt's?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, "That's okay. We're adults, we'll make it work."

"I like your enthusiasm."

Turning and walking towards her and Jiya's room, Lucy tried to hide her smile. She didn't know what was making her smile but something about sharing a room with Wyatt didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

Gathering her things, she made her way down the short hall, leaning in the doorway she observed Wyatt, who was packing his bag, "Agent Christopher said that this is the uh…" she said as calmly as she could.

"Our room." Wyatt supplied.

"Yeah."

"I guess with Jessica gone. We were…"

"Together." She finished.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed looking away from her, "but I'm going to sleep on the couch so."

"No, you don't have to do that," she argued. That was not letting things get back to normal.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Wyatt said looking at her.

"Come on Wyatt," she argued, "it's fine. There are two beds," she pointed out, but quickly realized they were pushed together.

Wyatt looked at the bed as well, "Well leave it me to put my foot in my mouth," Lucy joked coming to sit in the room.

Laughing Wyatt sat on the bed, "I…"

"What?"

"I've missed this," he admitted, "the ease of us talking and being around each other."

"Me too," Lucy admitted, "It's been difficult coming back. I didn't know what I could and couldn't say. I didn't know how to act around you."

"I know," Wyatt agreed, "I was the same way," he added, "I'm sorry Lucy, for everything."

"Stop apologizing," she stated moving to the bed, "I know you are. Believe I know you are," she added putting her head against his, "I've missed you Wyatt. I've missed this."

Hoping he wasn't reading to much into their conversation Wyatt wrapped his arms gently around Lucy's waist and gave her a squeeze. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed back.

Sitting in their embrace for several moments, Lucy and Wyatt forgot that they were in the bunker and that their world had been torn apart by Rittenhouse. Pulling back Lucy looked at Wyatt, "promise me that we'll always be honest with each other."

Smiling, "Promise."

Getting off the bed Lucy went out to the kitchen with a smile on her face and lightness in her heart. Sitting on the couch beside Rufus she patted his knee. Rufus looked at Lucy and smiled, something had happened between her and Wyatt.

"Care to share with the class?" Jiya asked from the other side of Rufus.

Smiling, "Wyatt and I talked."

"That's what has that smile on your face?" Rufus asked shaking his head.

"Yes," she said startled, "what is wrong with smiling after talking to a friend?"

Shaking his head again, "woman you are just as bad as Wyatt."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, he loves you," Rufus started, "more than loves you."

"Rufus it's not like we got into a fight. He was married to someone else, who he thought was dead who then all sudden wasn't dead. So, he left me to be with her and that's not something I'm going to forget."

"Jessica coming back proves that anything is possible."

"I hear that, but I don't want to be anyone's second choice."

Clearing his throat, "Lucy when you were kidnapped by your mother, we thought you were dead. We all lost hope, except for Wyatt, he never gave up on you. He swore you were out there. He tried to blow torch his way out of the bunker to find you," he continued, "I know there was a Jessica, but he killed her to make sure you stayed safe. That doesn't sound like a second choice to me."

Lucy sat and stared at Rufus; she had never thought of it that way. She didn't know that Wyatt had never given up hope of finding her. Hell, she had given up of ever coming home, coming home to Wyatt.

"Wow," she whispered getting up from the couch.

"About damn time," Rufus groused, "white people."

Jiya smacked his arm, "they have been through a lot."

Hurrying down the hall, Lucy turned into hers and Wyatt's room, the beds were a part and Wyatt was nowhere to be found, "Wyatt?" she called turning and head back to the kitchen.

When he didn't answer in the kitchen she went back towards their room, "Wyatt?" she called again this time louder.

Coming out of the bathroom, "Lucy what's wrong?" he asked bring her close to him.

Holding onto his arms Lucy looked him straight in the eyes, "I've fallen in love with you Wyatt Logan. And nothing that has happened, didn't happen or will happen is going to change that," she smiled.

Wyatt put his hands on Lucy's waist and pulled her closer, "I've loved you since the Alamo, since you kissed me with Bonnie and Clyde, since that night in Hollywood," she stopped.

"What happened after, I wanted to chose you. I just felt like I owed her something. I wish I could take it all back," he admitted pulling her every closer.

Putting her hands on his face, "Wyatt you already took it back. Now all we have between us is a past only we remember."

"So?"

"I don't care about the past anymore," Lucy said running her fingers down his cheek, "All that matters is right now."

Wyatt smiled and closed the distance between them, lowering his mouth to her. Lucy opened hers almost immediately and moaned when Wyatt pulled her ever closer.

Pulling away as Wyatt moved his mouth to her neck, "not in the hallway cowboy," she giggled as Wyatt scooped her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

Again I'm not to proud to beg. What did you think? Please leave a review.


End file.
